Drax The Destroyer
"Finger on the throat means death! Metaphor." ''"'Sort of." (By Drax)'' Drax The Destroyer is the main antagonist of Disney's 2024 animated feature film Big Hero 6: Star Trek. Official Disney Bio "A former saxophonist, Arthur Sampson "Art" Douglas and his family were killed by the other aliens while driving across the Mojave Desert. Kronos recovered Douglas' astral form and used it to create a superhuman warrior for the purpose of defeating Superheroes. Afterwards defeated superheroes, Drax was eventually killed by a psychic attack from Moondragon. Drax's brutish appearance, serious demeanor and seemingly unquenchable murderous rage, due to his quest to avenge his family, belies a sense of honor and a calm mind capable of strategy and refined eloquence. He was capable of elaborated speech filled with vocabulary few would expect someone like him to know when calm, enough to prompt Peter Quill to call him a thesaurus, which he disliked as he did not understand that it was a metaphor. As such, Drax demonstrated many times a severe lack of understanding for metaphors and symbolism, noted to be a trait of his people by Ultron." Personality Drax is nothing more than the ultimate personification of sadism, cruelty, megalomania, infinite destruction, death, power and madness as shown by his searching for the Galactic nucleus with the apparent goal of controlling all of existence. He desired to use the Tesseract to look beyond the known worlds to find greater ones that it would unveil. He is also relentless as seen by his finding children that he can raise to be assassins while forcing them to watch as he murders their families, with Ronan the Accuser showing visible signs of fear in his presence and Loki doing so at the mere mention of him, as well as being able to command the Chitauri army unchallenged. He has an unforgiving nature; The Other warned Loki that he would know a new kind of pain if he did not give them the Tesseract, Thanos threatened to bathe the starways in Ronan's blood if he failed to deliver the Orb and forbade from rescuing Nebula when the latter fell into a trap whilst on a mission in the Cloud Tombs of Praxius. He has little to no regard for his followers, showing absolutely no empathy when Ronan killed The Other and referring to Gamora as his "favorite daughter", even with Nebula present. He inspires no love, as he is despised by his own. Raising them in a brutal way, Drax would pit them against each other in the hope that he would beat; however, when Wanda lost, he would remove parts of her in order to make her stronger, taking her apart piece by piece and replacing her with artificial limbs and organs so she would be able to defeat her sister. He is also manipulative and mistrustful, sending Ronan to retrieve the Orb for him and not telling him that it contained an Galactic Nucleus. He keeps a low profile, lurking in the shadows and making others do his work for him. However, after both of his alliances backfired, he decided to hunt for the Infinity Stones himself. He is also highly confident, to the point of borderline arrogance, as he was shown to be smiling when The Other told him challenging the Big Hero 6 is like courting Death. He also smiled confidently after deciding to hunt for the Galactic Nucleus himself. Physical Appearance Drax is 6'3' (192 cm) tall and is has a muscular body. He slender, bald, hazel eyes and has green colour skin with red lining pattern designs on it. He wears a black denim jeans with a technical built. Powers And Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Drax has much more physical prowess than most species, being able to lift bulk weight and breaking through solid stone and metal. Using his brute strength alone, he easily tore a turret drone in half, ripped off pieces of Groot, and pulled out Korath's cybernetic implant from his head. His strength has allowed him to overpower many enemies and toss them aside, to the point where he could easily restrain Wanna with one hand and brawl with Groot. The strength of Drax also extends to his legs, allowing him to jump great heights at a single leap; he was able to catch a drone several feet off the ground with a single leap, and also was able to jump several meters to attack Ronan. Despite his incredible strength and combat skills, Drax was no match for Ronan, whose strength and combat skills were greater than Drax's. Nevertheless, Drax was strong enough to easily take down most of Ronan's forces, including Korath the Pursuer. *'Superhuman Durability': Drax can withstand attacks that most species cannot, due to impact resistant skin. During the prison escape, Drax withstood direct turret blasts to his chest unharmed before tearing the turret apart with his bare hands. Drax has also withstood a beating from Ronan the Accuser, who sent Drax flying several dozen feet through a metal wall. Also in the Guardians' battle with Ronan aboard the Dark Aster, Drax was able to survive the impact of Rocket's M-Ship crashing into him, although he was knocked unconscious, and sustained no injuries when he was flung against several trees as the Milano crashed while he was tethered to the outside of the ship. Drax had even survived being smashed to the ground when the Abilisk's tentacles grabbed him. He also could easily survive falls from great heights and land on his feet. *'Superhuman Agility': Drax is able to move and jump with great speed and height. He was able to jump 10 feet high, at least 60 feet across when he lunged at Ronan on Knowhere, and jumped several feet into an Abilisk's mouth. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Drax's cells regenerate much faster than most species. During his fight with Ronan, Drax suffered several bruises and cuts on his face, however when he was removed from the yellow liquid tank, he was completely healed. *'Expert Combatant': Drax has proven to be a brutal, yet accomplished combatant, able to overpower multiple opponents, including several Kyln guards and Sakaaran warriors with little effort. He was also capable of holding his own and slaying Korath the Pursuer. But, even though he lasted longer than most against Ronan the Accuser, he was ultimately no match for the Kree Commander's skill and strength. *'Knife Mastery': Drax is very skilled in using knives, particularly his own dual knives, that he used to take down many Sakaaran soldiers. Quotes Big Hero 6: Star Trek *''"This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?"'' *''"His people are completely literal. Metaphors are gonna go over his head."'' *''"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it."'' *''I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you've accepted me despite my blunders. It is good to once again be among friends. You, Ultron, are my friend. Thanks.'' Tivia *In the comics, Drax was a human named Arthur Douglas whose wife was killed by Thanos. His daughter, Heather, survived and was found by Thanos' father. She grew up to become the superheroine Moondragon. *In the movie, it required Drax plus 3 of the other Guardians to control the power of the Orb for just a moment. However, in the comics, an incarnation of *Drax managed to easily control the Power Gem by himself. *Drax has sensitive nipples, this is also the reason why he doesn't like wearing Rocket's Aero-Rigs, also explaining why he never wears a shirt, with the fabric causing discomfort. *Drax's skin tone was changed from the bright green in the comics to a muddier grey, to avoid visual similarities to Hulk. *Drax claims to have famously huge turds. Category:Males Category:Disney Villains Category:Marvel Characters